1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an assembly to be fitted in a cylinder of a probe provided with a function to hold an electric parts unit.
2. Prior Art
A touching needle installed on an end of a cylinder through the medium of an insulating material. An assembly, which is formed by connecting an electric parts unit with a connecting portion for a coaxial cable, is inserted into the cylinder through the other end thereof.
An inserting end of the assembly is a lead projecting from the electric parts unit, or is a splitted end of a spring member soldered on the lead.
In a probe with a circuit for high and low impedance, a changeover switch is installed on a connecting part for a coaxial cable.
A receiving recess is formed on an inner end of the touching needle. A hole to be used for soldering is formed from the outer side surface of the needle to the receiving recess. The lead or the spring member is inserted into the receiving recess, and is soldered on the touching needle by pouring solder through the hole.
The leads projecting from both ends of the electric parts unit have a very small diameter of about 0.4 mm, so that the electric parts unit is quaked easily when the probe comes into contact with a quaking examinee or when its user is on a quaking thing. when the electric parts unit quakes, noise may be produced and disturb waves of an oscilloscope, which makes it impossible to measure the waves accurately.